Fox
by verypotterfan
Summary: She never was normal, her mutation made sure of that. But when she's called in to take care of a threat she thought was gone, she gets more surprises than she expected. Steve/OC.
1. Prologue

"You're being called in." Nick Fury's voice rang out in her dark flat.

"You know Fury, bad things happen to people that surprise me." Serena answered as she flicked the lights of the small flat on. "Luckily, I've been expecting you. Oh don't look so surprised, it's all there in your head."

"I thought we discussed this, you were supposed to help with Loki. Imagine my surprise when you are not on the Helicarrier."

"Obviously you weren't that surprised otherwise you would've come looking for me. Believe me if I didn't think you and your little team could handle it I would've come in." She said dropping her bags beside the couch. "So what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need your help with a new threat." He said throwing the folder on her coffee table.

"So who's the new baddy, Dr. Doom, The Enchantress, Loki's eviler twin?" She said, grinning.

"Something like that." He answered grimly. His mind open, providing the answer to her question.

"She's not back, she can't be. I got rid of her, wasted her, she was a stain on the sidewalk; I made sure of it."

"Unfortunately she doesn't know how to stay dead. This time she's gotten a stronger body, a mutant that has the ability to slow down time, and she is still in possession of her other abilities." Colonel Fury said.

"Well I guess I was due a trip to the States. Let's go Fury, I've got to go round up my twin sister."


	2. Introductions

**Note: I don't own any part of the Avengers or Marvel.**

"Why are we here on a Saturday?" Tony Stark, Self-proclaimed Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist; and also Iron Man, groaned. "Seriously I don't even go into my own company on a Saturday."

"Man of Iron, You know as well as I that evil never rests." Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder, boomed.

"But come on a Saturday? Couldn't the bad guys take this one day off?"

"Obviously not, otherwise we wouldn't be here." Bruce Banner, otherwise known as the Hulk, chuckled at Tony's antics.

"Anyways where is everyone else?" Steve Rogers, Captain America, questioned.

"The Black Widow and Hawkeye will be caught up to speed after they return from their most recent mission." Nick Fury said while striding into the room, a small but beautiful young woman behind him. "Meet your newest Avenger, Serena."

"This is why we're being brought in on a Saturday? I had a date with Pepper, which she is not happy about me rescheduling." Serena raised an eyebrow at this.

"This is your go to team. The Avengers, they wouldn't last a minute against Sara." Serena said.

"Now just you wait a second. I don't know who you are, but we were the people who just saved the world from complete and utter destruction." Steve said standing up

"Yes you did, but not before Loki's army wasted half of New York City." Serena said, there were outbursts of indignation at her statement.

"I don't know who you think you are but unless you're willing to put your money where your mouth is than you shouldn't be speaking." Said Steve, standing up.

"You want to go toe to toe with me pretty boy?" She challenged.

"Anytime."

"I'll see you in the Shield training room in five minutes then." Serena answered walking out of the room. "And don't be late, I hate waiting to win." Steve stormed out going to get his shield and to suit up.

"Is it just me or is there some sexual tension there?" Tony joked from his seat.

"I don't know but maybe we should go make sure they don't kill each other." Bruce said.

"This is going to get interesting." Fury said, at the questioning looks he explained. "Serena's a mutant; she is almost equal to Charles Xavier. Her mutation is that of Telekinesis and she is also a Telepath."

"This is going to be epic." Said Tony as he leaped out of his chair and took off towards the Training Room, the rest of them following reluctantly.

* * *

"How much you want to bet that the girl will win?" Tony asked Bruce.

"I'll make you that new enhanced coffee you've been asking for if she does."

"And I'll make you clothes that stretch with you, for when you rage out." Bruce nodded, his eyes following the fight that was about to break out.

"Come on old man. Are you gonna throw that thing anytime soon, or are you just going to circle me like a bird." Serena taunted. Suddenly Steve lunged for her, but she quickly danced to the right, spinning out of his grip. 'Oh come on, if you want to win you're going to have to be faster than that."

And suddenly the fight began in earnest, turning into a dangerous dance in which if one of them missteps they lose. Serena was using here telepathy to anticipate Steve's moves, when suddenly she can't track them anymore. Steve had started fighting with his instinct instead of his brain, causing here little tricks to no longer work. So Serena no longer danced, she lashed out with moves that she learned in her travels, moves that would kill a normal man, but with Steve they barely marked him. And as suddenly as it had begun, it ended with Steve holding her down.

"I've got to give it to you Cap', you're not as much of a pushover as you seem. But neither am I." And with a sudden push of her leg and her mind she sent him over her head and into the wall behind them.

"Yes! You owe me that coffee!" Tony whooped as Serena walked over to The Captain.

"No hard feelings?" She said offering him a hand.

"None at all." He said accepting the hand, newfound respect for her glittering in his eyes.

"If you two are done?" Fury said, both nodded in response. "Good, the team will reside at Stark Tower until further notice."

"Party at the tower." Tony said pulling out his phone to dial Pepper.


	3. The Tower and Late Night Conversations

**Thanks Everyone for the Story Alerts and the Reviews!**

**Note: I don't own any part of the Avengers or Marvel.**

"Welcome to my humble abode." Tony Stark said while walking through the doors. "Jarvis, where will these lovely people be staying?" Serena rolled her eyes at his antics.

"They will be on level 54 sir." JARVIS said.

"Cool an AI." Serena said, while the group wandered to the elevators. "What other nifty gadgets do you have here?"

"Anything you can dream of my dear." Tony answered.

"Hmm, so you're the Willy Wonka of the Gadgets industry?" She said sarcastically, and Thor and Steve got a confused look on their faces. "He's a candy inventor; you know Charlie and the Chocolate Factory?" At their even more confused looks Serena said. "That's a sad existence."

"Level 54." Jarvis said.

"So this is basically the superhero sleeping area. The next level up is the training level. And the one after that is a living room and kitchen stuff." Bruce said because Tony was already waltzing down the Hallway, everyone else trailing behind him.

"This is your room, Serena. Thor is across from you, and Bruce and the Captain are your next door neighbors." Tony said gesturing to a few doors. "Now I've got a date to fix." He said as he waltzed back to the elevator.

"Stark! We're supposed to be at the ready!" Steve yelled after him.

"Chill, Captain. I'm not actually leaving the tower. Gosh!" Tony said as the elevator closed. They stood in an awkward silence for a minute before Serena had to break it.

"Well not that this isn't fun, but I'm going to go catch up on a few hours of sleep. Jet Lag, and all that stuff." Serena turned and opened the door to her room, bent on recovering from the time change.

**BREAK**

When Serena woke up from her nap it was about three o'clock in the morning.

"No way am I getting back to sleep." She mumbled as she looked for her slippers, "I'm going to go explore." Taking a flashlight that she had in her bag she walked out of her rather ridiculously sized room, it was bigger than her flat at home, and she walked towards the elevator.

"Miss Tanner, if you were curious; Mr. Rogers is in the kitchen and Mr. Stark is in his lab." Jarvis said.

"Thank you Jarvis." She said as she pushed the up button. A short elevator ride later, and she was at the entrance to the Avengers living area. Slowly walking down the halls to the kitchen she shined the light on the walls looking at the non-descript paintings that you could find in any company building anywhere. It was rather impersonal. She reached the kitchen, and saw Steve nursing a bottle of beer. "You know, I read in your file that you can't get drunk." He glanced up startled at her comment, "Was Shield lying or did the great Captain America lie to Shield."

"Huh? Oh… No I didn't lie. This was the first thing I could find in the fridge, that wasn't hard alcohol."

"You should talk to Tony about that. I know he doesn't seem like he cares. But he does, he loves having everyone here. It makes him feel just a little bit lonely." She said hopping on the chair across from him.

"Why do you say that?" Steve said looking up at her.

"Oh, for him being a genius actually makes him a much easier book to read." At Steve's questioning look, she answered his unspoken question. "Oh you didn't get told about what makes me so special, besides the fact that my twin is a raging psychopath."

"I just assumed you were like Natasha, trained killer, because honestly that was the best fight I've had in a long time."

"Stop it you're making me blush." She said teasingly. "But, my specialty I guess you could say is being a Telepath, and having Telekinesis."

"So that's why it seemed like you were always one step ahead of me."

"I guess you could say that. But I'm better at reading minds, that using my Telekinesis. That was always my sister's specialty." She said going to the fridge to grab something to drink. "Hmm… You're right there really is nothing in here besides alcohol." She said grabbing a beer, and moving back to her spot. "So what's keeping you up?"

"Just couldn't sleep." He said returning his eyes to his drink.

"Hey," She said grabbing his chin and forcing him to look at her. "Don't put your mask on, the one that you use to deflect any type of comfort."

"I wasn't…"

"Yes you were. I've seen it time and time again." Serena said taking a drink. "So what is it, nightmares, memories of a lost love, memories of the war?"

"All of the above."

"You know, after I took care of my sister the first time. I couldn't sleep, it wasn't nightmares, it was guilt. Me thinking that if I had done something more, she wouldn't be dead. And we could've been a happy family. But after a few nights of not sleeping unless I had passed out from the alcohol. I realized that I did what was best for the world, by stopping her. She wouldn't have stopped until the world crumbled.

"So Cap' sometimes you have to crash that damn plane into the ice, or have to fly the nuke into space. We do it because we are self-sacrificing idiots, we make the choices that need to happen, even if it means dying, or getting frozen in ice for seventy years. It's just our mentality." She said facing him.

"I think I understand."

"You'd better, because that was a damn good speech." She said laughing. "So dwell on your choices all you want, but you and I both know that was a choice that saved millions." Steve nodded, and Serena took one last gulp of her beer. "I forgot how good American beer was. Anyways I'm not a super soldier who can't get drunk, and can go days without sleep. So I'm going back to bed. And you should too, you never know when we're going to get called in."

"Goodnight." Steve said as she walked to the door. "Serena?" She turned. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it Cap'. Goodnight." She said, and turned to go back to her room and catch up to the time zone.

**Was it completely horrible? I had to rewrite this like three times before it would work with me. Anyways Read and Review. Because reviews feed starving Authors.**


	4. Meeting Pepper

**A/N: Sorry it took so long guys! I really have no good excuse except pure laziness! So here's a chap!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own the Avengers, they are owned by the lovely Marvel Comic Company. I am just a broke young lady with too many ideas in her little head.**

The next morning Serena woke up with a kink in her neck and a need for caffeine, and after hopping into the shower the kink was lessened, but not the caffeine withdrawals.

"You'd think after living in Britain for two years I would've gotten over my caffeine addiction." She muttered to herself as she got dressed. Following the same route she had taken last night, she made her way up to the kitchen. "Coffee, coffee, where is the coffee?"

"You look just as out of it as Tony and Bruce do when they have just rolled out of bed." Pepper chuckled, "It must be a superhero thing."

"I don't know what their excuse is, but jet lag is mine." Serena answered as she located the coffee pot and poured a nice large mug of it. "Hi, I'm Serena Tanner, the newest Avenger."

"Pepper Potts, Tony's girlfriend and CEO of Stark Industries," She said with a smile. "I hear you've been in London for the past two years."

"Yeah, love the city, but hate the coffee." She said, rummaging around for bread. "Where's the bread?"

"In the top left cupboard," Pepper said sipping at her coffee. "It'll be nice to have another woman around."

"Doesn't Natasha…" Serena started to ask.

"She does sometimes, but only when she has leave from Shield. Most of the time she is on some sort of mission."

"Makes sense, so how have the boys been getting along?" Serena asked putting some bread in the toaster.

"Tony and Bruce are as thick as thieves; it takes a major threat to the earth or from me to get them to come out of the lab most of the time. Steve and Thor are adjusting, Thor more quickly than Steve. But I think that's because of Jane, who comes around almost every weekend. They're quite adorable." Pepper said as Serena sat down across from her. "For Steve it's been quite the culture shock, I can't imagine what it must be like. That's why I keep telling Tony to stop being such a bully, but Tony can't resist, he thinks he's funny." Pepper said with a grimace.

"I can imagine." Serena said as she took a bite of her toast. "But I assume it hasn't made it through Tony's thick skull?"

"Oh you can bet it won't for at least another month if not more." Pepper said with a smile on her face. "It'll probably take something catastrophic to get him to realize that he's acting like a jerk."

"Well we'll get plenty catastrophic moments in the next few months." Serena chuckled

"Is that the only reason you're being brought in is to deal with your sister?"

"No I was actually part of the team from the beginning but I had faith in the others so I stayed out of the Loki conflict. I've had enough conflicts between siblings to last a lifetime. But apparently Sara hasn't"

"Yeah how is that even possible?" Pepper asked. "I thought once you were dead you were gone for good?"

"It has something to do with the mutation in a telepath's mind, it makes it harder for us to age, and harder for us to stay dead. Trust me I'm older than I look."

"Really, how old if you don't mind me asking?"

"I'm actually fifty two. My mutation allows me to slow down my aging or speed it up as I choose. Currently I'm enjoying looking to be in my early twenties, but after a while I may choose differently, but I can't go back." She answered, chuckling at the mental math that was going through Pepper's mind. "But I was surprised that my sister hadn't returned to her own body, it is hard for a foreign mind to live in a body for long, eventually the brain deteriorates."

"That's fascinating, I bet Tony would be interested in that, and Dr. Banner as well." Pepper said looking astonished.

"Tony would be interested in what?" Tony said as he waltzed into the kitchen.

"That you're new team member is actually older than you." Tony stopped dead in his tracks.

"That is one hell of a facelift." Serena shook her head, grinning at the look on his face. "Not a facelift, Hmm, frozen like the Capsicle?" Again she shook her head, and raised an eyebrow. "Botox?"

"None of the above, it's a benefit of my mutation." Serena answered getting up to fill her mug.

"So how old are you?" Bruce asked as he wandered in after Tony. "Couldn't help overhearing, Tony has a voice that carries."

"Fifty Two." Serena answered again.

"Damn, you look good for a woman who's twice my age." Tony piped up from the coffee maker. Serena rolled her eyes at that, she wasn't that old.

"Tony." Pepper said warningly. "So you were born in the early sixties?"

"May 1st, 1960 to be exact, quite a time that was, and Pepper you don't have to worry about Tony, I'm old enough to be his mother. That would be rather awkward." She said while putting her mug in the dishwasher. "Tony I wouldn't say that, it's just going to get you smacked."

"What were you going to say?" Pepper asked glaring at Tony who sat next to her.

"Nothing!" Tony protested, Serena grinned at is panic stricken mind.

"I'm going down to the gym; I'll see you guys later." Serena said as she walked out of the kitchen.

"Bye," Pepper said while still glaring at Tony. "What were you going to say?" As Serena turned the corner she could hear an audible smack, and a booming laugh that she assumed belonged to Bruce.

After changing into her workout clothes and grabbing her IPod, Serena made her way down to the gym. She couldn't allow herself to get lazy in a new environment, and frankly waiting for Sara to make a move was causing her to go insane. She needed to work off some nerves and the best way to do that was to run until she was exhausted, because then she couldn't worry anymore.

After setting herself up on the treadmill, she allowed her shields to go up and for her to lose herself in the beats of the music. So into her running as she was she didn't notice when Steve entered the gym and gave her a curious look, shook his head and moved to one of the punching bags. Serena realized something was wrong when she heard the sound of someone's mind, Nobody can get past her shields except,

'Sara?' Serena called out in her mind.

'God it took you long enough to realize I was chipping away at your shields. Losing your touch in your old age?' Sara answered

'What are you talking about? You're as old as I am.' Serena scoffed. 'What are you doing here?'

'But my dear older sister, while you wither with age, I grow stronger. Look at me accomplishing feats that you've only ever dreamed of.'

'Because Sara they are only meant for dreams, one cannot outwit death. You're upsetting the balance of the world.' Serena chastised 'I ask again, why are you here? And don't avoid the question.'

'Oh you know, do the whole villain thing. There was no putting off this conversation. You were going to realize I was back at some point; we were going to have a conversation you were going to try and reason with me. Which we both know is useless, but your humanity won't let you not try to save me.'

'Sara you don't have to do this.'

'Do what? Accomplish what every mutant and superhero has dreamt of? Face it Serena you can protect those lousy humans all you want but the second they find something they don't like about you, they'll turn on you, like they did me.'

'Sara you can't judge an entire race on the actions of a few.' Serena pleaded.

'Can't I? Those barbarians destroyed my happiness; I'm just returning the favor.' Serena could hear the madness in Sara's voice. 'That's why I will be fixing the problems of today's society, one human community at a time.' Sara swiftly withdrew herself from Serena's mind, and the sudden loss of contact caused Serena to lose her footing. Sliding and hitting her head on the wall by the treadmill.

"Ouch." She said holding her hand to her head.

"Serena!" Steve said rushing over, concern written on his face. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine just lost my footing that was all." She said pulling her hand away from her head, and noticing the blood. "Well that's awesome."

"Let me see." Steve said pulling her hand away from her head. "I think you're going to need stiches.

"I'm fine, I've had worse." She said attempting to stand, Steve shadowing her and catching her when her knees buckled. "Or maybe not so fine."

Steve chuckled, "Let's get you upstairs so that Banner can look at that." He said.

"Ok." Serena took one step and lost her balance again, falling back into Steve, who chuckled again and picked her up. "Hey, I am perfectly capable of walking."

"I'm sure you are, but I think you have fallen enough today." Steve retorted walking out of the gym and towards the elevator. "And I think Stark may have a conniption fit if there's blood on his carpet."

"Ha-ha, very funny." Serena pouted, "This elevator's slow." Steve chuckled as the doors opened and he made his way down the hall.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tony asked as they came through the door.

"Fell off the treadmill, which should not be so close to the wall. You're just asking for trouble there." Serena said as Steve set her down and helped her stumble her way over to the chair, as soon as she sat down Bruce moved to look at the cut.

"That is going to be a pretty nasty bump." Bruce said, tilting her head. "Any dizziness, or nausea?"

"Dizziness, no nausea. Trust me it's not the worst head wound I've had. Mutants tend to aim for your head when that's your main line of defense." Serena chuckled, "No what worries me more than my bump is that Sara was able to get past my defenses. It means she's gotten stronger since we last fought."

"What do you mean get past your defenses? Is that why you fell?" Steve asked.

"Yep, and it also means she's nearby. Or at least in the New York City limits, which isn't saying much." Serena grimaced as Bruce started stitching up her cut.

"Sorry." Bruce said, "So she's in New York, that's more than we had before."

"Yeah but I still need to talk to Professor Xavier, see if he knows anything about the mutant that she is controlling." Serena said, "See if there is any way to use that mutation against her."

"Yeah what was the mutation exactly?" Steve asked

"Apparently, the mutant has the ability to slow time." Serena sighed, "That'll be fun to fight."

"It'll be just like The Matrix!" Tony said, laughing. Pepper looked torn between laughing and scolding him for joking.

"Yeah, as long as we can dodge," Serena said flatly "I'm going to go lie down. Call me if you hear anything." Serena stood and walked slowly out of the kitchen.

"What's got her panties in a wad?" Tony asked.

"We'll see how you feel if Rhodey decides to take over the world." Pepper said going to rinse out her coffee cup.

"Hmm, I don't think Rhodey would do that, too noble and shit. Kinda like our Cap' here." Tony said clapping Steve on his shoulder as he walked past. "Brucey-boy, ready to go do science?" Bruce nodded and followed Tony out, shaking his head.

**REVIEW PLEASE! It makes me motivated;)**


End file.
